s_w_ufandomcom-20200214-history
Si'ada Lindu
Si'ada Lindu (b. 11 BBY) discovered his connection to the Force early in his life, resulting in a life dedicated to the Galactic Church. He spent a majority of his time training with the Order of Supremacy. After the dissolution of the Galactic Church, he continued his training with the Force and his true passion, the lightsaber. Currently and Acolyte in the Sith Order, he hopes to climb the ranks and serve Palpatine until his true destiny can unfold. History Family Si'ada was born on Coruscant to a prominent political family. His father, Janta, is a representative in the government on Coruscant. Si’ada’s mother, Tikori, was a loyal wife and mother. She died six years after Si’ada’s birth from complications with her second child, Drin. Janta was left to raise two children and was hardly up to the challenge. His standard form of childcare was pawning them off on a nanny. His relationship with his father is quite strained because of the neglect that Si’ada had to deal with his whole life. Therefor, growing up together, Si’ada and his brother Drin built a strong relationship. Early Years He felt the pull of the Force in his life at an early age. He found that he could anticipate events prior to their happening. He also noticed that his reflexes were more advanced than other children his age. A member of The Order of Supremacy noticed his gifts. Janta, seeing an opportunity to add to his reputation, supported his son's admittance into the tutelage of the Galactic Church. There he began his training in the ways of the Force until his coming of age. As he grew older, he longed to hone his gift with the Force even more. Si'ada saw the opportunity to grow in the Force even in his early years. A seed was planted in him, a thirst to grow in power with the Force. Adulthood Most of Si'ada's adulthood has consisted of dedicated training with the Order of Supremacy. During his time at with the Order, he grew to love the beauty of physical combat. As he advanced in his training and gained access to his own lightsaber, he found his true calling. Since then, the majority of his exercises has been focused bettering his skill with the lightsaber. Personality The young Sith has been known to be quite the charmer. His charismatic approach to many situations has built a reputation among the plebeian masses on his home world of Coruscant. Adopting the idea that, if you slaughter everyone in hatred and rage, there will be no one left to serve you when you are Master...Si'ada doesn't fit into the bloodthirsty Sith mold. Granted, he also knows when to end someone's life, and do so painfully. At times, he can be a bit arrogant. This sometimes gets in the way of his advancement in the Sith Order and at other times puts him into situations that cause him great pain. It is a lesson that he is slow to learn. Sith Currently an Acolyte in the Sith Order, Si'ada understands that he has much to learn in the Force. He has sworn fealty to Emperor Palpatine and is adamant about his servitude to the Dark Lord, knowing that there is much power and knowledge to be gained from such service. He hopes to one day be powerful enough to be a more useful instrument in the Emperor's endeavors. Though his submissive attitude is fueled by a much more selfish reason...to grow in power - and to one day be invincible. As of now, he does not have a direct Master that he is training under. Though the option is not out of the question for him. Category:Characters Category:Sith Category:Force Sensitives